


A Skeleton’s Bait

by My life is like Sims 4 (Khazz)



Category: Dancetale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys may die, Dancetale, Dead Parents, Delusions, Earth, Experiments, F/F, F/M, Fire, First story, Lab rat, M/M, Magic Powers, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is not Frisk or Chara (Undertale), She isn’t actually ded, Water, Wind - Freeform, Work, abusive boss, but don’t worry, i am still in school so work may sound like a school class room, luvs beignets, oh yea you have magical powers to, ok enough spoilers, oop-, pretty nice cuzin, reader is female, skeles are so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khazz/pseuds/My%20life%20is%20like%20Sims%204
Summary: You were Destined to be alone, or so you thought. You two had been so much together, from fishes, to crazy scientists and all. He made sure you were loved the entire time. And, in turn, you loved and trusted him with all of your soul.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. A Change

You heard the rumor but you didn't think it was true...

A monster. 

In an anti monster building. 

Talking with your boss.

You actually have no problem with monsters, they were really nice and caring. You were just in the other part of town. Where the people we're more against monsters.

It's not like you didn't want to be around them, you just didn't like change much. And this was a MONSTER change. Ha good one (y/n)... But seriously, you could ask anyone of your friends, you hated a change to your routine. You just needed a new job and every time you met a monster in your area you acted like they were a human. But when they asked to keep in contact, you being the a shy, inconsiderate person, say no, and bolt. 

God how rude could you be?

Well, this time you could try and be at least nicer...


	2. A Change Indeed

p>BEEP BEEP BEEP! BE-  
Sans turns off alarm on snooze. 5 more minutes... 

During those 5 minutes, Sans contemplates his life decisions. Why had he stop dancing again? Why did Frisk reset only come to a conclusion of a pacifist route. And God why did he let Papyrus talk him into getting a job?  
. . 

Sh*t 

Sans groans at the thought of working with a bunch of (probably) racist humans. It's not that he hates human, it just they tell him things that he didn't know about him and his race. Like, for example, that he's The Devils child or that he Was living he, he was just brought back to life by Satan or something. Toriel told him once that humans fear and hate what they don't understand. Which is stupid because they barely know anything about themselves, really. Like, they don't even know about their own souls (which isn't surprising, Sans already knew humans weren't that in touch with their souls as monsters, but to not know they exist was just... weird).

Or that they come in all different shapes and sizes. And they're all some what squishy (though that was just him, monsters sometimes were squishy too!). But at least not all humans are that bad. Some actually empathize with them. They've been through some of the racist crap monsters been through or at least to some extent. (oh and to the racists b**ches BLACK LIVES F*CKING MATTER!!) Some humans are just nice because they have feelings and want them to have equal rights as them. Some even stand up for them in riots and protests. 

Sans groans as he rolls out of bed, (Out of his comfort zone.).He was walking to his dresser but, he trips. What?... what did he..? 

He looks down to see that little dog at his feet. Sure he's cute but dang it that fall would've been the end of him. He looks in his drawer. Papyrus must've washed his clothes while he was sleeping again, as none of his clothes (his favorite anyway) were there. He looked in the mirror to see his hoodie still on his body, much to his relief. 

The last time he let Papyrus 'wash' his hoodie, he caught him trying to throw it away. It was a very loud day that day and now he never took it off unless to shower. 

Sans heard the knock on his door, he yawned as he responded. "Yea? Come in." 

It's Papyrus! And the unusual smell of... of... pancakes? 

"OH SO YOU ARE AWAKE, BROTHER. GOOD! I HEARD YOUR ALARM BUT THOUGHT YOU HAD GONE BACK TO SLEEP!" 

He smiled and I chuckled. "Nah bro I smelled pancakes so you know I just had to wake up. Speaking of which why the change of routine?" 

"WELL, BROTHER, SINCE ITS YOUR FIRST DAY OF WORK, I THOUGHT I COULD SURPRISE YOU WITH IT! I HAVE ALSO BEEN IMPROVING! MRS. TORIEL HAS BEEN HELPING ME SO I THINK THIS WILL BE BETTER THAN WHEN IT WAS FLAMING WITH MY PASSION!"

Sans Groans about the reminder of work. "Bro do I really need To go. I mean I could just like keep doing my odd jobs and dancing on the stre-" He didn't even get the sentence out of his mouth before his brother interrupted him. 

"Brother... I really don't want to have this conversation again," Papyrus said in what you would consider a normal voice, but to Sans and their friends, it's his quiet voice. Dang it the guilt voice. "I know you know that the monster activists and riots have been increasing. I don't want you to get hurt. And I know that at your job there might be some racists, but the chances of them attacking you are lower than when you are working your 'odd Jobs'. So-" 

"Fineeeeee," Sans groans, "I'll do it, but only for you, bro.

" NYEHEHEHEHEH. THANK YOU BROTHER, I APPRECIATE IT." 

"Heh, no prob, bro." He responds as Papyrus leaves the room, scarf trailing behind him. 

Sans shrugs off his hoodie, changing into a galaxy printed shirt. He struggles to put his hoodie back on, but manages. He slid on his sweatpants and put his converses. Walking past the small living room, Sans shuffled into the kitchen, following the smell of pancakes. 

They smell soooo good. 

Too good, hmmm... 

he stops at the dining table, they look too good to. They were a golden brow with a slab of half melted butter on top. There was no syrup, but that was because he was going to smother this beautiful sight in a red condiment, ketchup.

After smothering his brothers cooking in said condiment(Speaking of him, why was he looking at him like that?), Sans stabs his 'cake with his fork and brings it to his mouth. 

Bite 

Chew 

Swallow 

The taste was... pretty good actually. 

"Hey this is pretty good, Paps. You really ARE improving,"Sans voiced his thoughts. 

"WELL OF COURSE THEY ARE. THEY WERE MADE BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus he twirls saucily, wind flows behind him, flaring his scarf(though where it comes from is beyond Sans, he isn't going to question it, he has a tornado in his room so he has no place to judge). After finishing his breakfast Sans leaves to go to his (most likely) dreadful job. Not without a pun, though.

"Welp bro I gotta... Break-fast if I don't wanna be late for work, see you!" 

Papyrus let's out an inhuman (Monster?) screech that earns them a bang from the people below them, a sign to quiet down. He leaves his apartment with good luck from Papyrus, short-cutting to his... ugh, job. 

When he enters he's immediately met with a man. He was pale with blue eyes, his dead black hair was put into a weird style. Humans are so weird. "The names Tyler. I'm guessing your Sans, signed up online, right?" Sans nods, "Right, just go to that desk over by that woman with (h/c) hair, then you do your thing, I guess."


	3. Fear

You could dance just as well as any monster, but you didn't. You can't -no don't anymore. It's too dangerous now that you know that you could be killed. You have to be cautious as long as possible. You have to make your parents proud.

You had some remarkable capabilities. Your powers are above any human being at this moment. If-

You hear a scream, startling you out of your thoughts, and turn around to see your cousin, Miranda, petrified. Miranda had chocolate brown skin, her hair was in braids and died purple at the roots and ends. Her eyes were grey as storm clouds.

Monsters could look into the souls of humans, which means they could see your magic power and could be way more afraid of the humans than just frightened. More importantly, they could see you soul. From what you've understood, in the war between humans and monsters, humans used to have magic. Which means all humans descended from magicians or something.

.

.

.

Yeah, this was going to a pleasant day today.

The monster, a skeleton you saw, glanced around. You noticed he wore a blue hoodie and some exercise pants (black with white stripes on either side). You noticed that his sockets weren't empty, but had white eyelights. AND HE COULD FICKEN BLINK BUT that was prolly all magic. He whispered to your boss, and he pointed to the desk next to yours. Ohh that's why it was carried here yesterday. You might try to know this skeleton if you don't freeze up.

You look at the skeleton then turned around casually. Nope, you were simply filled with fear at meeting new people. You were a cautious, shy person. Never opened up to people and never talked unless it was necessary. The skeleton walked over to his new desk and the workplace went back to its normal chatter, but with a twist. It was all about you sitting next to a monster. You got up and shuffled to Miranda. "Are you ok?" you say in a very quiet voice. She responds, being really loud "Y/N! You'll be found out here, why are you not freaking out?!" She said that a little bit to loud...

Everyone's staring...

You started to shrink into you hoodie, she obviously forgot how WE ARE AT OUR JOB!!! You breathed in and out... In and out...you look at her with so much patience you thought you were in a drug. Nope simply just you living with her for a while. She looks back at you and starts to snicker. You join, soon you guys are just a giggling mess while everyone look's at the both of you. They always reckoned you were a little bit insane. And in a way they were right, you were always thinking that some parts of the day's were restarting, like a stutter. You usually shrugged it off. 

When the day was over and you were the last one to leave work until you saw that little skeleton still working.

You walked over and tapped his scapula. "Hey, don't you have to get home anytime soon?" Your said quietly . The skeleton looked over his shoulder and at you. "huh? what time is it?"

His voice was deep and smooth. Drowsy, too. Like he was constantly tired.

6:50, the clock said on his computer. "well, I do have to get home. oh hey, the names sans, sans the skeleton." He held out his hand, you took it instinctively and giggled,"In the flesh?"

This seemed to catch the little dude( tho you can't say anything your 4'2) off guard. He chuckled and nodded. You both caught yourselves in conversation when your phone rang, Miranda. "Shoot! I have to go before my cousin gets irritated but see you?" You had just started to get a little more comfortable around him, too. 

"ok. hey, let's get each other's number so we could talk more." You hesitated, just don't get too attached. "Ok, sure!" The two of you exchanged numbers and left.

You were quite surprised you were talking to someone so easily..

You finally realized how exhausted you were when you got home. You ignored Miranda's pestering and went to sleep, only for the terrors to start up again.


	4. Nightmares

_You, Mom, and Dad were sitting on the couch. You were watching 'A very tragic' movie. When the protagonists bunny died, you started to sob. You had felt sympathy for the protagonist and was getting emotional. That's when all the magic started to emerge. Literally. You had almost made the T.V fall off its stand._

_Your parents started to realize the cause of this and started a mini curricular in the summer for you. To control your magic. You were excited until they told you what to do._

_To meditate with them._

_When asked about actual training or doing something different, your parents said that you were training, or that's all you need to know about controlling your magic. You were angered at the former response. You remember faintly smelling smoke somewhere. Looking around in a panic, you finally realized where the smoke and potential fire was coming from._

_You._

_You were astounded that you could do more than just wind magic. But your parents thought this was the case. After a whispered discussion, your mother asked you a question._

_" Y/N, you hold some very special magic in you. You have the combined magic of both me and your father. I need you to not tell anyone of this OK?"_ _You nodded your head vigorously. She smiled, " I knew you could do it, sweetheart. I just needed confirmation."_

_Since then, your mom and dad had been showing you how to use your powers by demonstrating theirs. Your father had air and water powers while your mother had fire and earth. They made you do intense research on your magic abilities. Soon enough, your room was crammed with books on your family history and magic. You learned about the monsters that were sealed underground. You had learned that your soul trait was rare and more powerful than most humans._

_Understanding, that **was** your soul trait, now it's just Empty from your losses. _

_Your new trait was Empty._

_You didn't know at the time how dangerous it was to use magic outside until one morning when the neighbors had lost their dog's ball. They had climbed over the fence to get it when your parents were hovering over the ground._

_They had called the cops on your parents and you. They said that they had been using some witchCraft on you and that they were dangerous. You had defended in their defense but no one would believe you._

_They had been taken to a lab top be experimented on._

_After the next few months with your aunt and uncle, you were called to the lab where your parents were held. Your guardians knew about this magic of yours and hated it. They thought you were dangerous, that you were going to hurt them. For this, they banned magic around the house, them, and Miranda. The only person you knew who thought your magic was useful was Miranda. But she got boring after a month or so._

_You were ecstatic, finally, after months that felt like years, you could see your parents!_

_That was until you saw the depressing look in their eyes turn into dread at the sight of you. They didn't want you here. For a reason you didn't understand until moments later. A lady with a bat smiled crudely at you as she beat the living crap out of your parents. You heard their screams. You screamed with them as you saw the light leave their eyes. Blood splattered everywhere, you tried to run to them but someone held you back. You kept screaming and struggling against the arms of them but nothing happened._

_Nobody came._

_._

_._

_._

_they_

_._

_._

_._

_were dead.._ _._

_When you came 'home', You didn't leave your room for weeks after the incident._

_When the door had opened to your permanent home, you told them to leave. A black figure emerged from the door, leaving you terrified. You screamed and cried for your parents to come home. You were crying harder and harder. You just wouldn't stop screaming and calm down. You felt you magic flare up and suddenly you, were back in your back yard. However, instead of the neighbors screaming at your parents, it was the only person in your family who loved you, Miranda. Screaming at you._

_Calling you a monster._

_She was right._

_You are a monster._

_._

_._

.

You were woken up by Miranda, who was sobbing. You grasped her tight in your arms and didn't let go for the rest of the night.


	5. A Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I got lazy at the last parts

After your episode, Miranda left you with your request for coffee... Oh, How good an iced white chocolate mocha Frappuccino sounded right now. You sighed in content. You might as well get started with your day, you still have work after all.

Looking like a creep in your own apartment, you crept around the house, slowly making your way to the bathroom. Once you got in there and looked in the mirror and gasped, you look horrible! Your eyes Were puffy and had bags under them from crying, your hair looked like a bird's nest, then you had drool all over the side of your face. You turned on the steaming Hot water, and jumped into the shower, hissing at the heat. After that, you took advantage of your magic, Manipulating the water on your body and from the shower. You guided it to your face with compliments and encouragement under your breath. You used the wind from the draft that always annoyed you and dried yourself off. You rushed to your room and grabbed a white polo shirt, khaki shorts, and (f/c) converses. You took a quick glance at the digital clock on the wall and did a double-take. 8:37!? You're gonna be late at this point.

Sprinting into the kitchen, you grab two Poptarts out of the cabinet and rush out of the apartment. Once outside, You see Miranda pull into your required parking spot. "Just in time, girl", you think to yourself. You dived into the car with her and the two of you headed off tho work.

(at your job)🚙

You and Miranda walked in like you didn't know what happened the evening before. That was the agreement between the two of you, never talk about life at home. It always brought up questions that you didn't want to answer.

You looked down at the floor, not looking at a single soul. Shuffling towards the cubicle, you wave shyly at Sans. He doesn't seem to notice you, so you just sit down at your desk. You immediately start to get to work, bringing out your sketch notebook and pencils. Your fashion job needs your sketching and color schemes to send out the most ‘stylistic clothes’ probable. But your mind wasn't in it today and you were sketching your nightmares, the fear of your powers, and the power appearance themselves. You didn't notice that your boss was wandering around, making sure everyone's working. It wasn't until he came up to your desk did you actually noticed him.

"(Y/N)! Why aren't you sketching those dress requests I emailed you the other day? You were supposed to be 'almost done' with the first one!", he chastised. The boss, Tyler, was never satisfied with the way you progressed in this job. Tyler was pale, like Draco Malfoy pale, his hair was a dark black, and he had a haunting look on his face. But when he saw your sketches, his face went smug, he snatched the paper off of the desk and took a closer look. You reach over to grab them, but he gives you a look of vigor andthat makes you cower down into your seat.

"Well, look at this. Are you drawing those demonic people again? This is the second time this month." You shake your head at his accusations. "T-t-they are just some...things... I...", you stop your sentence. You despised it when he did this, making you feel like you were in a corner. It was something Tyler relished about you.

"Something? What (Y/N)? I can't let you keep this job if you aren't staying on task. So either you get back to work or I'll fire you. Easy as that."You nodded your head and replied, " Yes sir" 

When the edge of the workday closes and you have submitted a few designs to Tyler, you find yourself stretching and yawning in fatigue. You look over to see Sans nasal hole deep in math equations, the costs for you, and the others designs for other fashion companies to buy. You stand up, tidy up your desk, and tap Sans' scapula. He looks over at you as you look shyly at the floor, suddenly interested in your tennis shoes. "Don't you have a brother to get back to?" you question quietly. He had started about his eccentric brother a few times during your last conversation, so maybe he won't think your crazy if you mentioned him.

"huh yea, " his baritone voice drawled out, " I do"

-*-

It became a routine for you two to stay late and talk about each other's life, you had found put that Sans has a scientist father. He has a goat friend that he shares jokes with( you don't know why though, his jokes stink), he's friends with a dinO that used to be the royal scientist, and she had a girlfriend that was a fish. Sans said that the fish and Papyrus were besties and they have cooking lessons that usually almost always burn down the apartment complex. You had shared some too! You shared how, due to your shy nature, you don't have many friends but always had Miranda to help you push through Everything that comes your way. After a few more minutes of talking, Sans finally asked," wanna go to the coffee shop on Thursday with me?" You had politely declined, saying you were binging My Hero Academia with Miranda. But, Sans had the most disappointed face you've ever seen.

So you agreed.

Just to make him happy.


	6. Jobs. Am I Right?

The next days were pretty typical. 

Scratch that, It was miserable. Your tongue was dry from constant dehydration and your eyes sagged from the lack of sleep. You had been up all night doing the sketch designs Tyler emailed you.

It was Wednesday, your 'date' with Sans is on Thursday. And even though Miranda insisted that the designs aren't more than your health, you ignored her and continued. While you were significantly more ahead than you were in the last year, you also found that it was distracting from the nightmares that suddenly crept up in you. 

You stood up and stumbled, you felt groggy. You shrugged it off and went to take a shower. After that, you brushed your teeth, brushed your hair, and got dressed. You crossed paths with Miranda on the way To the kitchen. She took a second glance at you and grabbed you by the shoulders. 

"Girl if you think I'm letting you go outside looking like that, you're mistaken."

"What? I look superb", you said groggily.

"Your bags are down to your cheekbones. Do not try me." She puts her hand on her hip sassily.

"Your lying I look Fine" you yawn.

"Whatever you say" She strolls to her room. 

You saunter into the kitchen, smelling the amazing aroma that is Bacon. Grabbing the eggs, you shout, "ARE THE BACON STRIPS DONE?!" She yells out a yes and you grab the oven mitten. You smell the heavenly smell of bacon as you bring out the pan. You crack the eggs, add salt, pepper, and mix. After that, you bring out a pan and put it out on the stove for high. You grab the SALTED butter, cut out a thin sliver, and put it on the pan, melting instantly. Starting to scramble the eggs, Miranda came down the hall. 

"Let me make you pretty, please?" she begged.

"Why?" 

"Becauseeee, you look like crap! And don't you have a 'date' with Sans?"

That statement made you realized you had to care about your appearance. You really didn't want Sans to judge you, for some reason. "Fine!", you yell, getting a bang on the floor from the people below you.

"Whatever I really don't care. Plus it's not a date, we're just hanging out." You say quieter.

"Sure... Whatever cuz. I believe that." 

"It's true! He just asked to hang out Thursday!" You wave your arm in exaggeration.

"Mhmm" She shows her sarcasm very prominently. Welp, you're not gonna get outa this.

-*-

After your makeup was finished, you went to work. 

The drive was strangely calm, quiet. Miranda usually plays the radio or her preferred music. 

Anyways, work went on how it always did. Quiet chatter discussing money, designs, or fabric. You were extremely anxious for this 'date' that was going on afterward. You kept getting distracted (which amazingly Tyler didn't catch you), which led to Sans startling you out of your thoughts multiple times.

It got to the point where you took your break early. You just needed 10 more minutes of sleep... God this is terrible you probably were gonna get fired, screw up this date, then just die— stop that's the lack of sleep making you anxious.

Ding! Your phone vibrated as you got a message. It was from... Sans?

Bonehead: hey u gud?ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

You: yea just tired(_ _).•●

Bonehead: u no we could just go get coffee another time rite?【・ ○・；】

You: no! I just lost a few hours of sleep! I'll be fine( ' ▽ ' )

Bonehead: if ur so sure...

The two of you connected eyes/(eye lights?) for a second. You look away, putting your head down. You remember a yell before sleepiness took over your eyes.

=

Did she not hear the Shriek? Obviously not, but Tyler was furious that she fell asleep. 

"That little... Miranda! Get 'er stuff I'm sick and tired of 'er crap today! First gettin' off task, then slacking off, now she's sleeping! Sans! Go wake her up an' tell 'er the 'amazing' news." Tyler fumed.

Sans was stunned. Just for nodding off? Like he knew he didn't like her but this is... 

He got up and walked over to her desk. She looked so serene, asleep like this. It's like her problems didn't exist. It's too bad they won't be able to talk anymore after work.

He's taken a fondness into Y/N. She was remarkable, smart, but really cautious. Sans' think she thought he didn't see it when they first met. At first, he thought she didn't like monsters. But she talked like that to everyone so she was probably just apprehensive. 

Once he asked if she could dance, she said no with a painful look on her face. When he asked maybe he could teach her she instantly opposed the idea. Something about to much activity but he thinks it's something deeper. Sans used to not dance because of the kid's murderous resets and ambitions so maybe he know what she's feeling.

'We might have to cancel our little coffee run, she looks sluggish today. Dunno from what but I feel like she should rest even though she insists she's fine.'

He take another glimpse as He's walking toward her. His skull turns a hazy blue.

He finally remember why he started to come over to here in the first place. He walks over to her and start to shake her awake.

"Hmmm? Oh hey, Sans, you need something?" She slurs, voice heavy with sleep.

"yea, umm... how do I say this. Tyler is...firing you..." Sans mumbles the last part but he's pretty sure she heard him.

"... Oh ok. That's fine but why?"

"Something about being done with your crap."

She looks so...dazed, like she's still dreaming. 

He look to the side. "You want me to drive you home?" She looks at him and shrugs, "No. Knowing Miranda, she'll probably drive me home." The look in her eyes is faraway. Like she's somewhere else. He knows the feeling. It happens mostly after a reset or a nightmare. 

He puts his hand on her shoulder, she sighs and stands. Stretching, she walks to her desk. Sans really didn't want her to leave. She was the only one he could stand in this stupid job.

He helped her grab up and deliver her boxes to her- Miranda's car. It was a nice red Honda Civic. After everything was loaded, (Y/N) looked at him and gave him a bone-crushing hug. 

"guess i won't see you tomorrow, huh?"

"Yea.. See you."

"bye, (Y/N)."

And with that, she drove off.


End file.
